The New Girl, Brooks
by xxela
Summary: Things were going good. Jordan had become a starter on the BOYS basketball team. Eli had told Clare about Julia and he was ready to move on. And Adam even got an A on his math test! But everyone knew that in Degrassi things would never stay good for long!
1. The New Girl

Jordan Brooks walked down the degrassi hallways with pure confidence. The confidence mostly came from her new outfit. It was a black lace dress she sneaked out to buy one night when her parents were sleeping. You could say she was kind of bad girl type but inside she was just an insecure girl.

Jordan enjoyed all the looks as she opened her locker and noticed two blue eyes staring at her. "What are you staring at?" She became to feel self conscience when she noticed the boy was staring at her chest.

"Uh, Nothing", he said while quickly gathering his stuff and heading to first period. The boy's name was Adam Torres also know as the transgender freak of Degrassi. He knew he shouldn't have stared at that new girl that way but he couldn't help it. She was the only girl who didn't know his embarrassing secret and not to mention she had a great body.

Adam Torres first period was math. He hated it and thought there was no sense of having it as a subject.

"I looked at your math scores and let's just say there not to pretty." The teacher explained. "So, I will assign you study partners to see if it helps your scores rise." Oh great Adam thought. Practically everyone hated him in the school. He was a freak of nature and if you got paired with him you would suffer from high school humiliation.

Ignoring what was the teacher said he pulled out a comic and started reading it. "Hey, I am Jordan Brooks.", he heard an embarrass voice say. He looked up and there was the new girl with cheeks as red as tomatoes. Although, Adam thought the redness contrast well with her caramel skin.

"Oh, Jordan! I paired you up with Adam. Adam raise your hand." He said narrowing his eyes to Adam. Adam slowly raised his hand. The new girl, Jordan quickly clacked her heels to the table in the back were Adam sat reading one of his many favourite comics. Even though the new girl was unbelievable hot he kept his eyes to his comic.

"So, if we were going to have to study together do you want to come over or should I?" Jordan asked. She would usually feel nervous around boys but the memories from this school were giving her a breath of confidence and also a bit of depression. "Uh, you could come over today if you want?" Adam said politely. She nodded.

The rest of the period was pretty much quiet as Adam read his comic and she read the math textbook. Occasionally, he would take a peek at her model-like face. Her eyes were a dark alluring brown but her lips were glossed and plump. He wanted so badly to run his hands threw her long black curls.

When Adam heard the bell ring he stood up and went to run out of the class but a hand caught his arm gently "If you don't mind, can I sit with you at lunch?" she asked her eyes filled with hope. "Sure", he said before quickly running off.


	2. Dr Doom, Miss Purity and Tranny

Eli sat down at his usual lunch table enjoying a red juicy apple. He patiently waited for Clare and Adam to come. When he saw Clare his face went blank. She was wearing a purple blouse that exposed cleavage and a pair of jeans that hugged her curves perfectly. She was the most beautiful girl in the world to Eli. He was so attracted to her that he didn't even notice Adam coming to a table followed by a tall brunette. "Hey Eli, staring a Clare again."Adam accused while taking a seat at table. Jordan did the same casually picking at her food while curiously looking at Eli. Eli shook his head answering Adam's question and also shaking the naughty thoughts about Clare away. Clare took at seat next to Eli and stared at the new girl. "Who's this?" she asked politely. "Hey, I'm Jordan Brooks. Also know as the new girl." She said giggling. "You mean, Brooks as in Jimmy Brooks?", Clare asked with caution. The name made her flash back to a time a couple years ago.

_Jordan stared at her brother there laying on the bed with a IV hooked up to him. He looked peaceful and happy. May be he was going to heaven but the doctors had promised that Jimmy was going to make it threw this. Only if he did he would be paralyzed. _

_That meant no more crowd roaring games. _

_No more trophies piling up on Jimmy's shelf. _

_No more victory dinners. _

_No more basket ball. _

_She knew that she hated all that stuff. Seeing her brother accomplish so many things made her sick like any other sister with and all-star athlete for a brother. But no it was all gone and she felt like she would miss. So that day she promised her self that she live on Jimmy's successful basket ball career and make it her own. All she wanted now was to maker her brother proud._

"Uh, yah" Jordan said looking down at her tray of food.

"Who's Jimmy Brooks?" Eli asked confused by the strange glances between Clare and Jordan.

"My brother. There was a school shooting a couple years ago and my brother was one of the people who got shot. It's okay. He's alright now. Paralyzed." Jordan said twiddling her thumbs.

"Oh, Sorry", Adam said freaked out by the tension building at this table.

"Yah, Sorry for asking." Eli said staring at her with his green apologetic eyes.

"No. Really you guys don't have to say sorry. You weren't the ones who shot him." She joked.

Adam exhaled pleased to see Jordan was smiling. He didn't want to see that beautiful face in a frown ever again.

"Dr. Doom, Miss. Purity, and Tranny. Wow, I can't believe the new girl is sitting with freaks like you." They all heard a sassy voice say.

Adam could tell that voice from anywhere.

It was Bianca.


	3. Bitchy Bianca VS Jordan Brooks

"I guess I need to teach this new girl how to use her freak radar." Bianca said while looking at Jordan.

Wait. Weren't the people Jordan was sitting with, nice? They didn't look like freaks at all. Just misfit kids looking for another companion. Jordan needed friends, so she did what she had to do. She had to defend her newfound friends.

Jordan stood up taking her tray with her. She turned around and found big brown eyes on her. What is wrong with this girl? Jordan stared at Bianca with a devious smile.

"Sorry, Bitch. We don't speak bark."

Adam gasped. How could Jordan say that? And to Bianca, out of all people. Adam turned around to look at Bianca. He knew that is wasn't going to be a pretty site.

Bianca was furious. "What did you say to me slut!" It wasn't a question.

Jordan was now on a verge of tears. None ever had called her a slut before. But she was asking for it. Jordan could feel her throat get salty. A few tears fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped them away whiling balancing her tray of food in one hand.

Bianca was now satisfied. She had made that little bitchy new girl cry. Hopefully that girl was never going to mess with her again. And if she did may be she have to call Fitz and Owen to take her down. They already had thrown a girl at a glass door.

Jordan using all her confidence from the morning shoved her tray of food on to Bianca. That would teach this whore to mess with her.

"I said, go back to your dog house and clean your self up."

Bianca was petrified. This girl really hit a nerve on her. She couldn't handle this herself. No way. This little new bitch needed a clever plan to take her down.

Bianca walked out of the cafeteria ignoring the laughing.

Jordan quickly brushed of her dress and sat down at her table which was now filled with stunned faces.

"Whoa, dude. That was great", Eli said practically laughing.

"Yah. You teach bitchy Bianca a lesson." Adam said with his eyes wide with surprise.

Clare smiled but deep down she was jealous. Eli liked this new girl. She was gorgeous. Pretty thin but had a pretty big chest. Also she was smart and daring. That was everything Clare was not. She really liked Jordan but the voice in her mind was saying"Watch out, Clare. Jordan may be the new Jenna."

"Thanks", Jordan said looking at Adam. May be Clare didn't have to worry at all.


	4. Girl Got Game

"Hey", Jordan heard a low voice say.

She turned around and there stood a tall boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes.

"Uh, Hello", Jordan said wondering why this boy was talking to her. He looked like a senior.

"Your new here and I, Fitz was wondering if may be I could take you to the Dot afterschool." Fitz asked staring at her chest.

"Sorry, I have a study date with someone." Jordan said trying to push her way out of his glare.

"Uh, study date. Well, what ever guy your going to study with is a hundred percent less exciting than me." he whispered in her ear. He walked a away just taking one glance back at Jordan's chest.

Jordan quickly ran into the girls locker room. She was late for basket ball try-outs. She quickly changed out of her lacy dress and into a tank and a pair of shorts. She tied her thick curls into a pony tail and ran into the gym.

Boys where shooting around everywhere. She saw the coach sitting on the bench. Confidently she walked over to the coach and greeted him.

"Hi, I'm Jordan Brooks. I was wondering since the girls' league for basket ball doesn't start till late spring, can I try out for the boys? I checked the Toronto district school board rules and it says its okay."She babbled.

The coach looked her up and down and smiled. "Why not" Jordan heard him muttered.

"Okay, everyone listen up. This is Jordan Brooks. As in Jimmy Brooks one of the best basket ball players this school had ever had. I'm letting her try out so treat her like a team mate."

"But she's a girl", a tall boy with shaggy brown hair said.

"And you're a boy. And that's a ball" Jordan said pointing at the object he held in his hands.

"K.C. as captain I expect you to treat Jordan with respect." He said to the ignorant boy. "Everyone worked on your three-pointers."

Jordan grabbed the ball from K.C. and placed her self on the three-pointer line. She aimed for the basket and the ball successfully went in. K.C. had to admit; this girl got game.


	5. Boy Likes Girl, Girl Likes Boy

"Let me guess. You're not that good at math." Jordan was sitting on Adam's bed.

After basketball try-outs she had called her parents and confirmed that she was going over to some boy's house because of school work. Her parents had agreed only after they talked to Mrs. Torres. Jordan was slightly embarrassed by the fact that her parents were over-protective but Adam said his mom was too. Adam was really starting to grow on her.

"Terrible", he said smiling. Jordan really loved that sweet sincere smile.

"Then I guess I will be the smarts of couple." Adam's eyebrows shot up at the word "couple".

"I...I...mean partners", she quickly corrected.

"Enough of math let's play a game." Adam said moving his body into a comfortable position. He looked at her.

"Twenty questions", they said at the same time. This causes them both to laugh their heads off.

"Ok. Me first. What's your favourite food?"Jordan asked.

"Hhmmm. Spaghetti. My mom is making it for dinner tonight. Wanna stay?" he asked.

"Is that your question?"

Jordan wanted to stay so badly. All her depression and false confidence faded away when she was with Adam. She could just be herself and he wouldn't judge. But if she said yes would that make her look too eager or if she said no would that make her look not interested. Of, course she was interested. She had only been here for one day and she was already falling head over heels for this guy.

"Yah, so you wanna?"He asked again. Adam desperately wanted her to say yes. He liked how he felt around her. He felt like he truly was a boy. Not a boy trapped in a girl's body but a boy.

A real boy.

She made him forget about the facts.

She made him forget how much he wanted to kill himself for being born wrong.

She made him forget that almost everyone at school wanted to beat him to death for being different.

She made him forget that he was transgender.

"Sure!" Jordan blurted. But she meant to say that. She wanted to learn more about Adam. And Adam so wanted to learn more about her.


	6. Some Day

"Mrs. Torres, This is delicious. You should really teach my mom how to cook. She needs a lot of help." Jordan complemented.

Adam sat at the table next to his brother Drew and Jordan. He was a little stressed out over the fact that Jordan got along so perfectly well with his mother. She was his mom's daughter she never had. Well, actually the daughter she never had who didn't turn into her son. If that made sense. I guess this is what he gets for bringing a girl home to a house full of boys and one lonely woman.

Adam ignored Jordan and his mom while they talked. He turned himself so he was facing Drew. He would just have to start his own conversation.

"So what yah think? 1 out of 10", Adam asked his girl-collector brother.

"She's 14. Has an amazing body. Plays sports. And actually likes you. She's like a 100. If I didn't have Alli I would totally go after her. I'm surprise no one has, yet." Drew said casually looking at Jordan. The facts had never crossed Adam's mind. She was hot and single. She probably had like ten guys ask her out today. She was unattainable. Why did he ever think that a model like her would go for a dorky tranny?

"You think she's unattainable?" Adam didn't want to hear Drew's answer.

"She looks like she really likes you. Have you told her yet?" Drew asked. Adam shook his head. She knew that she would find out sooner or later with all the gossip going around.

"I'm kinda scared about how she will react like how Bianca did. I don't need that to happen again." A tear slid down his cheek. He might of mentally been a boy but he was still a sappy wimp like a girl.

"I think you should tell her. It might be better if she heard it through your mouth." Drew suggested.

Telling her was like ripping off a band aid. It would hurt at first but then he would feel a release of pressure. But how could he tell her? Adam had already run the scenario in his mind. She would probably laugh or scream at him. Then she would ask the teacher to switch partners and he would end up with the class clown, force to listen to tranny jokes all day. Adam shivered at the thought. This was nothing like ripping off a band aid. The pain would never subside, may be even get worst.

"Some day, I will. Some day."Adam whispered letting a few more tears run down his cheeks.

He knew that some day he would have to tell her and except the fact that she didn't want to be called a lesbian or whatever. But the some day was not some time soon. He would just enjoy the time he had left with her.


	7. A Setup

"Hey, Eli. Need some company." Jordan asked while taking a seat across from Eli. He was sitting by himself at the Dot writing his English assignment. He wasn't actually writing his English paper, he was just posing to. The real thing he was doing would make his cheeks burst into flames. He was thinking about Clare Edwards, again. The most beautiful girl at Degrassi in his eyes. She made him feel giddy inside and that was unusual for a boy who drives a hearse.

"Sure", Eli said still looking at his English paper. Jordan sipped her hot chocolate while stealing at few of Eli's fries. She dipped them into her hot cocoa then into her mouth and chewed slowly. It reminded her of the time she had done that at one of Jimmy's victory dinners. She had the whole table grossed out and fascinated but mostly grossed out.

"Gross!" Eli muttered. This girl was one spit-fire. From trying out for the boys basket ball team to standing up to Bianca then this. She sure was different.

"Aw, come on! It may look gross but it is delicious! Here try!" she said jamming a chocolate covered fry into his mouth. He chewed it slowly enjoying the mixtures of flavours. Salty and sweet.

Out side The Dot stood a jealous Clare. She watched in horror as Jordan fed Eli a fry. Was her love life just a big disaster? Jenna had ruined her love and now Jordan was doing it again. She was practically a child. Clare couldn't lose to this girl but she didn't want to try. Eli was over. But deep down she was still majorly crushing on him.

A couple of teardrops swam down Clare's cheeks as she walked away. She could not stand anymore of this torture. The best thing to do was just walk away.

"That is good!" Eli said whipping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I know! Anyways, let's talk about something serious." Jordan said staring mischievously at Eli.

"Like what?" Eli was kind of scared of that glare she gave him.

"Well, the dance is coming up and..."Jordan said killing Eli with a pause.

Eli sat there frozen. The scenario of two girls liking him had never come up in his mind being "the boy who drives a hearse". And definitely not a girl who Adam liked liking him. What the hell was he suppose to say? Yes or no. And what would happen if Clare found out? He had to say no. He was saving himself for Clare Edwards the girl who made his heart pump love.

"So have you asked Clare yet?" Jordan finished. Eli let out a sigh of relief.

"Why...Why would you say that?" Eli asked trying to stop his voice from going high.

"Well, it just looks like you really like her. And she is head over heels for you." Eli smirked.

"Is it that obvious?" Eli asked. Jordan nodded.

"Give me your phone!"Jordan demanded.

"Why?"

"Just give!" Jordan said taking the black phone out of his hand. Eli watched her curiously as she played around with his phone. His heart stopped went he heard a bing. That meant she just sent a message. He quickly grabbed the phone from Jordan and looked at the screen. She had sent a message to Clare.

"What did it say?" Eli asked furious.

"Oh, don't worry! It just said hi and..." She said smiling.

"And" Eli said impatient. This girl was just annoying as Adam. They made a perfect pair.

"It said you would take her to a restaurant tomorrow night! I also mention you wanted to ask her something! "Jordan said having a giggling fit.

"Thanks. Now she thinks I like her!"Eli whined.

"But you do!"Jordan said matter-of-factly.

"What should I do?" Eli groaned.

"Uh. I don't know, may be take Clare out tomorrow."She said.

"I'm going to get you back!" Eli smirked.

Jordan stood up and patted Eli on the head. "Don't worry! You're going to thank me one day! I promise!" and with that she left The Dot.

May be Jordan was right, Eli thought. I guess he would just have to find out tomorrow night.


	8. Emo

"Clare how was your date last night?" Adam asked. They were sitting at the lunch table waiting for Eli and Jordan to come to their table.

"Horrible!" Clare whined.

"What happened?" Adam questioned.

"It was going good and all"-Clare breathed deeply and started to whisper-"I kiss him and then he just left. I doubt he really likes me."

"May be he's just scared!" Adam tried to comfort her.

"He wasn't in English, today! He's avoiding me!" Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Clare what's wrong?" Jordan asked as she sat down with tray full of food. She looked over at Adam wanting some sort of explanation. Adam leaned into her and whispered all the details on Clare and Eli's date.

Jordan was furious with Eli. How could he just walk out on the girl he loved? There had to be some reason and Jordan was going to figure it out.

She stood up and marched her way out of the cafeteria to the parking lot. This morning she was late and had seen the hearse pull up when she walked into the school. She knew that he would be there listening to his heavy metal music feeling sorry for himself. When she spotted him; she was right. He was in Morty listening to music with an emotionless face.

Jordan opened the passenger side's door and climbed in. She had never been in a hearse before so she was a little freaked out. They sat there in silence for a while.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Eli?"Jordan whispered.

Eli looked at her with his green watery eyes.

"You're just messed up? Or do like hurting Clare?" She asked.

"Every time I see her I just want to tell her about Julia. To just let the pain go away." He muttered.

"Who's Julia?" Jordan asked.

"Last year I was fighting with Julia my girlfriend. I said lots of things to her that I shouldn't of. She was really upset and ran away. Later that night she was killed by a drunk driver. And at that, the most special person in my life was gone because of me. "Eli was now on to a verge of tears.

"Oh, god. Eli I'm so sorry!" Jordan said pulling Eli into a hug.

"Why should I get Clare?" he asked crying into Jordan's shoulder.


	9. Everything

Things were going good. Jordan had become a starter on the BOYS basketball team. Eli had told Clare about Julia and he was ready to move on. And Adam even got an A on his math test. But everyone knew that in Degrassi things would never stay good for long.

"Why don't we give these love birds some time alone?" Jordan said grabbing Adam's hand a leading him out of the restaurant. They were supposed to be hanging out with Clare and Eli but their flirting got more annoying by the second.

"Yah, that would be great!" Eli said not taking his eyes off Clare.

Jordan held Adam's hand as they walked to the park a few blocks away. Good. This would be the perfect place for Adam to tell Jordan his secret. He was still stunned that she hadn't found out yet with all the rumours and gossip going around. But to think, Jordan wasn't the kind of girl to judge a person by how another people looked at them.

They sat in the tunnel facing each other. Adam looked into Jordan's big brown eyes.

"Jordan, I need to tell you something. I...I'm...uh..."Adam trailed on.

"What Adam?" Jordan asked impatiently.

"I have a girl's body. I'm a FTM, a female to male transgender...I understa-"Adam was cut off as Jordan's lips came in contact with his. Her hands grabbed the side of his pink tinted cheeks. She held her kiss for a few more seconds before letting go to look at Adam's stunned face. She smiled seductively.

"I...I...uh" Adam said looking confused. He was then interrupted by a sound of rain littering on the roof of the tunnel.

"I think we should go back now! Before were stuck here, although I wouldn't mine." She said smiling and giving Adam one more peck on the cheek.

Clare's mind went wild as Eli's hand felt his way up under her shirt. She wasn't supposed to go this far but she yearned to. She loved the way Eli's hands felt on her. His lips trailed down her neck nibbling her skin softly. The sound of rain outside made her nerves calm down a little. She was just about to take off her shirt when someone knocked on Morty's window.

"Are you guys having sex in there?" Jordan laughed. She and Adam giggled like little kids. They were laughing for two reasons; Jordan's joke and the thought of the giddiness they felt after their first kiss.

"You two are such little kids!" Eli teased.

"Come on! Just put your clothes back on! Were getting soaked out here!" Adam whined.

Clare and Eli quickly climbed into the front letting Adam and Jordan crawl into the back.

"Someone looks happy!" Eli said eyeing Adam in the rear-view mirror.

Adam blushed then secretly looked at Jordan giving Eli the sign he would tell him about everything as soon as they were alone. And for once in Adam's life that everything was a good thing!


	10. Exact Same Way

"You promise to stay away from my friends and tell no one of this?" Jordan questioned Fitz. He crushed his lips onto Jordan's.

"What ever you want, along as you're the main meal tonight." Jordan needed at bag badly. She was about to throw-up all over this dude. She swallowed and shoved herself on top of Fitz. His hand grabbed her face and pulled her lips to his.

The only reason why she would ever kiss Fitz is because of Adam. The school days were getting really hard for Adam because he was constantly tormented by Fitz and his friends. Jordan couldn't stand to see Adam with bruise and cuts so about a week go she promised to be Fitz's sex toy only if he stop tormenting her friends. He had promised of course because she was one of the hottest girls at Degrassi and was only a sophomore.

The Next Day

"K.C. go tell Jordan to hurry up! And this isn't me giving you permission to go into the Girl's change room!" Coach said. K.C nodded and ran off to go tell Jordan to hurry up. He called her name a couple times but when she didn't answer he decided to just go in.

"Fitz gets off of me! I told you after school!" Jordan squeaked. Fitz continued to kiss her and roam his hands all over her body.

"Get off of her Fitz!" K.C. yelled. His voice cause both Jordan and Fitz to whip their heads to K.C.

"Oh, look who it is? So where's your mom now? Fucking some dude for money or drinking her self to sleep? Which one K.C.? Oh, yah! I heard you're going to be a baby daddy! But I bet your just going to ditch it just like your father did to you! "Fitz teased. But the last part just happened to be true.

Rage build up in K.C.'s body. With all his power he punched Fitz in the gut and watched as he whimpered and fell to the floor.

"This isn't over K.C.!"- Fitz turned his gaze to Jordan- "And for you bitch, our deal is off!"

Fitz got up and walked out of the change room angry. He was totally going to ruin that stupid troubled kid. And for the slut, he would just leave it to Bianca to handle her.

Jordan looked at K.C. for a moment before gathering her things and running out the door. K.C. took a deep breath and walked out of the change room into the gym.

"Jordan said she wasn't feeling good. I told her she could go home." He lied.

But sometimes you had lie for the one you loved. Only for the ones you loved.

Saturday

"She just kissed me!" Adam told Eli. They were sitting inside The Dot having a cup of coffee. They usually did this every Sunday morning but Adam couldn't wait till Sunday so they sat there enjoying their Saturday morning.

"Oh man! My boy's finally a man!" Eli said whiling take a sip of his black coffee.

"So what should I do?" Adam asked staring at Eli like he was a stud. He should probably ask his girl-collector brother about this because he was good with girls. But Jordan wasn't just a girl! She was...she was so amazing that Adam didn't even have a word that explained her. And anyways, Eli knew Jordan better then Andrew.

"You're going to have to tell her how you exactly feel to see if she feels the same way!" Eli said sounding like a know it all.

"But such fucking kissed me! I think I know how she feels." Adam defended.

"Yeah but girl's can be confusing. Hey, isn't Alli throwing a party tonight? Tell Jordan there, then." Adam nodded.

He could not wait to tell Jordan how he felt. And deep down he knew she felt the same way. It's not like she was kissing any another boy, right?

* * *

**Please review! And i will be writing alot of chapters on Thursday!**


End file.
